He's back!
by Debate Man
Summary: Numbuh 1 has left. Numbuh 362 is heartbroken and problemes will emerge. When numbuh 1 return's he will figure ot that thing's are not entirely his fault.
1. He left

**He's Back**

 **Disclamer I do not own any rights to the kis next door franchise.**

 **Also to read watch the galactic kids next door trailer on youtube. This fic ignors the things that numbuh 1 did. Everything else counts.**

 **Now on to the fic**

 **Numbuh 362 came walking in to the cental part of the rainbow monkeys bathroom amusement park. She was looking for sector V so she could congradulate them. But they were nowere to be found.**

 **She continued looking for them until something caught her eye. Numbuhs 2 to 5 were runing under an old roler coaster mostly covered by tarps. So she raced after them.**

 **Back at the secret G.K.N.D space shuttle launch site numbuh 1's frends came rushing in. They said there goodbye's and Numbuh 1 boarded the ship.**

 **The airlock door closed shut with Numbuh 1 staring at his frends from a window. Just then numbuh 362 came rushing in.**

 **"What is going on here asked." numbuh 362. Why is there a giant space ship, Why wasnt I informed of this, and Were is numbuh 1?**

 **Numbuh 5 lifted her head up and revield her tear struck face. "Numbuh 1 is inside the space ship, he's joining the Galactic kids next door, and sniff I dont think hes coming back." Said numbuh 5**

 **Numbuh 362's face of anger and comfusion turned into one of horror and sadness. She had always had a big crush on numbuh 1. Now that feeling was being stabed.**

 **Numbuh 362 started runing toward's the space ship yelling "NIGLE!"**

 **Nigle also had feelings for numbuh 362. When he saw numbuh 362 runing, something got trigerd. He imidiatly started banging on the glass yeling "RACHEL!"**

 **Tears were runing down Rachels face.**

 **The roket's thruster's started' causing a huge gust of wind that knoked Rachel on to her back.**

 **quickly the rocket flew up into the sky.**

 **"NIGEL!" Shouted Rachel.**

 **Well. That was a short but sad chapter. What will happen next.**


	2. Ajusting

**Yay I got this up. And just for the record, in the kids next door they spell number as numbuh so im making the spelling mistakes on purpose to be abit more acurate. Now on with the fic.**

 **Two** _ **weeks**_ **had passed since numbuh 1 had left earth and everyone had begun trying to ajust to life without him. Numbuh 362 was in her office doing paperwork and other thing's that the supreme leader had to do. Numbuh 2 and numbuh 4 were playing a video game. Numbuh 5 was reading on the couche next to the boys and numbuh 3 was cuddling her rainbow monkeys.**

 **"Hey numbuh 4, could you please turn that down numbuh 5 is trying to read here" stated numbuh 5. "Shure I will if you beat me and numbuh 2 in a game." Said numbuh 4. "Pfff, numbuh 5 could beat you with her eyes closed." Said numbuh 5. "So that's a yes?" Said numbuh 2. Numbuh five imidiately regret her words.**

 **Round 1!**

 **Numbuh 5 vs numbuh 2...**

 **Numbuh 5 wins.**

 **Round 2!**

 **Numbuh 5 vs numbuh 4...**

 **Numbuh 5 wins**

 **Round 3!**

 **Numbuh 5 vs numbuh 2 and numbuh 4**

 **Numbuh** **5 wins**

 **"Awww crud crud crud crud crud!" whined numbuh 4. "Hehe, I think numbuh 5 is starting to like video games." Boasted numbuh 5**

 **Just then a big allarm went off!**

 **This can only mean one thing! Said numbuh 3 in a batman voice! MAIL!**

 **I'l get it.**

 **A mintute later Numbuh 3 came running back into the room yeling and jumping around.**

 **Numbuh 5 managed to snage the evelope from numbuh 3's hands so she could read who it was from. A shocked expersion formed on her face. "Guys..." Said numbuh 5 its from numbuh 1!**

 **CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUUUN**


	3. The best thing's gone bad

"This will be the last short first three chapter's are meant to setup the story. The romance and drama will start next chapter. Now it's fic time.

Riiiiiiiinnnnng riiiiiiiinnnnng. Numbuh 362 pick's up the phone in her office. Hello. "NUMBUH 362, YOU NEED TO GET OVER TO THE V TREEHOUSE PRONTO, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Said numbuh 2. "WHATS GOING ON ARE YOU UNDER ATTACK?!" Said numbuh 362. "NO BUT SOMETHING AMASING JUST HAPPENED, YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW! But I can't just leave, someone need's to run the kid's next door! WELL TAKE A DAY OFF AND PUT NUMBUH 86 INCHARGE OR SOMETHING, JUST GET OVER HERE!

Numbuh 362 put somebody incharge and she took off to the sector v treehouse. She rushed through the door of the treehouse and asked "Guys what is going on?! "we got a LETTER!" Said numbuh 3. "That's the reason you called, you WERE FUSING OVER A STUPID LETTER." Yelled numbuh 362! "It's not about what it is." Said numbuh 5. "It's about who it is from. "Whell who is it from?" Asked numbuh 362 "It's from numbuh 1." Said numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 handed the envelope to numbuh 362. There where five letters inside each labled  
To: numbuh 2. To: numbuh 3. To: numbuh 4. To: numbuh 5. To: numbuh 362.

She took out the letter that was for her and it said. Dear Rachel it's me Nigle. Im in space and im doing fine I hope thing's arent to bad without me. How are you doing and p.s dont tell the others but I miss you the most. Your frend Nigle Uno. And to write to me back talk to numbuh 5. I put the instructions in her letter. Numbuh 5, how do we send letter's to numbuh 1?" Said numbuh 362 numbuh 1 said he put the instructions in your letter. Ya numbuh 5 has it, it says that we need take it to a specific mailbox press a button under it and a slot will open up it also says we need to adress it to Nigle Uno of the galactic kid's next door.

In space two days later. Numbuh 1 got some letters from his frends the first one he opended was the one from numbuh 362. Dear nigle things are going well. Adult or teenage attacksare the only probleme's besides fanny trying to get me to make the kid's next door girls only. I realy miss you. From Rachel m.

Year's were passing by with everyone whriting letters back and fourth. Numbuh 1 was finaly going to ask numbuh 362 if she will go out with him when he come's back. Dear Rachel we have known eachother for a long time and I realy like you and I was wondering if when I get back you would like to go out with me? From Nigle.

After that he never anny letters from numbuh 362. His teamates still wrote to him but never about that and the next two years he had no contact with numbuh 362


	4. He's back!

**He's back chapter 4**

 **Today was the day that Nigle uno was to return to earth. He had just finished packing up all his stuff. Numbuh 74.239 appeared at the door wearing his human disquise.**

 **Today was Nigel's 15th birthday. The**

 **G.K.N.D had let him stay longer than a normal operative because he was such an exceptional member.**

 **"Im ready to be decomisioned sir." Nigle said as he saluted to numbuh 74.239.**

 **"Decomision, oh no no no, For your work the G.K.N.D has granted you the privlege not to be decomisioned." Chukled numbuh 74.239**

 **Thank you sir. You dont know how much this means to me.**

 **Yes but there is a catch.**

 **A catch?**

 **If you step out of line once, we will hunt you down and decomision you with the extreemly supah painfull decomisioner.**

 **Nigle gulped. Y yes s sir I wont let you down.**

 **The com sistem turned on.**

 **\/\/\Atention we are aproaching earth. Prepare for landing./\/\/**

 **Look's like it's your stop nigel.**

 **Ten minutes later in the airlock**

 **"Weve aranged for your parents to come and pick you up." Said numbuh 74.239. They will think that all this time you were sent to a bording school in canada.**

 **"Its been an honer seving with you numbuh 74.239." Said nigle as he walked of the ship in to the park.**

 **If you need anything else well still be here to restock on food suplies and fuel.**

 **The airlock door closed and the cloaking divice for the ship kicked in.**

 **Nigel went and sat on a bench. He couldnt wait to see his parents again and his frends. Aparently Rachel pulled some strings and managed to fake both her and his frends decomisioning.**

 **Nigle was still angry about the hole situation with him and Rachel. He didn't know wether it was his fault or hers and that's what angered him the most.**

 **Just then some persone with blond hair and an orange hoodie threw a paper ball at Nigel and it hit his face.**

 **He was about to throw it back but then he noticed the note on it. It sayed Be back at this parkat 7:00 pm tonightand dont be late.**

 **Just then Nigle's parents puled up.**

 **He looked back at where the persone was and he was gone. His mother ran from the car and squezed Nigle tightly.**

 **Ah mom ahh i I can't b breath!**

 **"I dont care, I missed you so much" said his mother.**

 **Ahh Nigle old boy come give your ol dad a hug.**

 **He did just that.**

 **I missed you guy's so much!**

 **"And we missed you to" said his father. Now get in the car we have a supprize for you.**

 **On the drive home Nigle was staring out the window. When he was driving by numbuh 86's house somthing interesting hapened.**

 **An older and shirtless numbuh 60 came rushing out of numbuh 86's house with mr boss chsing him out and numbuh 86 giving her father the stink eye.**

 **Five minutes later they arived at his house. Nigle walked through the door and got a supprize.**

 **"Hello Nigle uno" said five teenagers dressed in blue suits and white dresses.**

 **"The dilightfull chilldren from down the lane. What are you doing in my house." Said Nigle**

 **Corection, The dilightfull teenagers from down the lane.**

 **"Oh I forgot to tell you Nigle old bean." Said mr uno. Your uncle Benedict got aresstid for harassing a child so as there legal giardian we have to give his kids a place to stay.**

 **Oh Nigle we wont be much...trouble he he he he.**

 **A couple hours later Nigle was in his room messing with the settings on his new I phone. He cheaked the time and it was almosed6:45 pmso he snuck out the door and headed for the park.**

 **at the park.**

 **It was7:00 pmand nobody was here. Nigle noticed something was on one of the neer by picknick tables. It was a cake.**

 **Just then Nigles frends Hogie, Kuki, Wally, and abbie poped out of some bushes and yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIGLE!**

 **They all went and huged Nigle**

 **Wellcome back said abigail**

 **Yeah wellcome back you knucklehead said wally.**

 **We really missed you Nigle. Said Hogie.**

 **And again happy birthday. said Kuki.**

 **I missed you all to said Nigle**

 **Nigle took a minute to look at how diferent everyone looked.**

 **Abbie now had long flowing hair like Kuki and no londer had her red cap. Hogie was now skinny tall and didn't have his old pilot hat. Kuki now wore a green tshrit and big bracelets. Wally cut the bangs of his hair shorter so you could see his eyes and he was finaly taller than Kuki.**

 **Nigle noticed that Hogie had his arm around abbie and he asked Kuki , ,Whats up with Hogie and Abbie?**

 **Oh Hogie and Abbie are dating!**

 **What! why didn't they tell me?**

 **That's because we wanted it to be a suprize and it looks like it worked. Said Abbie**

 **Your going to have to tell how that hapened. That's a story for another day. Said Hogie Now today is about you.**

 **And the five spent the next while having fun.**

 **Meanwhile in virginia state prison.**

 **Nigle uno is back father. Said the dilightfull teens from down the lane.**

 **Interesting, said father. we can have some fun with this. Ha ha ha ha HA ha ha ha HA HA HA Howw quit tazing me!**

 **Sorry sir but no meniacle laughing. Said a prison guard.**

 **What will father do what hapened to Rachel and what is the story behighned numbuh 2 and 5 find out later.**


	5. How the came to be

He's back chapter 5

This is the chapter that more focuses on Abbie and hoagie. And when the story kicks off it will be from the narators/my perspective not hoagies.

The next day, Nigle, Hoagie, and wally were at an Ice cream parlor.

They ordered and sat down

"So guys." said nigle. We got some time to kill, why don't you tell me what hapened after I left

Well remember my brother Tommy and how he would go around calling himself The Tommy.

Of course how could I forget.

Well he has a sidekick now

Wally's face emidiatly turned to an anoyed frown.

Well who is it asked Nigle

My brother said wally in an anoyed tone. can we please talk about something else now!

Like what said Hoagie.

I would like to hear the story between you and abigail.

Whell then, prepare for a story of action, romance, and!

OH GET ON WITH THE CRUDY STORY! Said Wally.

One year ago.

Abigail and hoagie werent the closest of frends anymore.

Over time abigail made new frends and spent less and less time with Hoagie

Hoagie dove into his work on creating new advanced 2x4 technologie.

And the two eventualy stoped spending time with each other.

Abigail forgot almost entirely about her frendship with hoagie.

Hoagie on the other hand didnt forget. From time to time he would lie his head down on his desk regreting what he never told abigail.

After hoagie faked his decomisioning he had no place to work on his inventions. So every day after school hoagie would go to an abandoned condo and work on them there.

At school.

Fatso fatso. Yelled three bullys that were pushing Hoagie around.

C'mon guys im not fat anymore. Said

Hoagie wished that he could pull out something like the splanker send them crying.

But he would most likely be charged with assault.

Hoagie dicided to just suck it up and get tossed around.

Abigail was there to see the hole thing.

If she saw something like this a couple years ago she would have interfered.

But abigail was a diferent person now and didnt have the same fire in her heart that had her stand up for the weak.

So abigail just walked away feelling sorry for hoagie.

The next day abigail was walking home thinking about what she had done.

Why didn't I stand up for him the old me would have done it.

Just then a big explosion went off in a 50 story condo across the street.

She couldnt help but to go in there and see if anybody was hurt.

Abigail went up 36 flights of stares

Until she found something.

On floor 36 there was a bunch of high tech equipement.

As she walked into the room, she passed a desk that had three photos on it.

The first photo was one of her and her childhood frends.

The second photo was of Hoagie p Gilligan, his mother and his brother.

The third photo was facing down.

When she picked up the photo, she saw that it was of her with a heart around it.

She put the photo down and walked into the next room. This was the room that the explosion happend in.

Some wood was on fire and there were piles of brick and metal all over the place.

A moan of agony came from one of the quickly ruched over and started diging.

Underneeth the ruble was Hoagie. A metal rod was sticking throug his side.

Ooooh man,said Abigail. Ok, remember what dad said, first call the hospital.

Abigale took out her phone and dailed 911. Im sorry the phone answered. You are not conected to the cellular network.

Dang it. All the equipment in the room is blocking my signal.

Ok ok remember the second thing dad said.

If you cant get ahold of the hospital try and help as best you can before taking him or her yourself.

She ran to the first aid kit and brought it back.

Inside was bandages, alcohol, a scalpel, and a thermomiter.

-author- Sorry im not shure if this is the corect way to do something like this. Im just going off of what I have seen and think maked the most sense-

Abigale poured the alcohol on the wound and started to try and lift him abit so she can get the rod out.

"Ok next cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding." said Abigail

She took off his shirt and accidentally stoped to admire how good looking he was.

She took a piece of metal a placed the end in the small fire. After a couple seconds she took it out of the fire and placed it on the wound

AAAAAAAAHHHH. Hogie yelled out in pain.

After that she bandaged it up.

But Hogie wasn't breathing!

Abigail started pushing on his chest and gave him mouth.

After about a minute he was breathing again and Abbie was trying to get him outside using a roller creeper.

About an hour later Hoagie woke up in the hospital with Abigail by his side.

"What hepened?" asked Hoagie

Abbie jumped out of her chair and gave him a big hug.

Um Abigail what's going on.

You were in an explosion. I found you in the whreakage and brought you here.

Is anybody else here?

Your mother is filling out some forms, Tommy is runing around in the halls. And your grandmother refused to ger off the couch.

Thank you for saving my life.

Hey I couldn't let one of my oldest frends bleed out.

They both realized that there faces were extremly close and they pulled back.

Um

Cough

Just then Hoagies mother burst through the door dragging Tommy by the ear.

"Now I have told you twice already Tommy. No more running in the hallway with all those people." Said ms Gilligan.

Then she noticed that Hoagie was awake.

"HOAGIE!" shouted ms gilligan.

She pulled him into a tight hug and showerd his face with kisses.

Oww, mom stop I cant breath, and your embarasing me.

"That's my job" said ms gilligan.

Abigail just sat there laughing.

Every day after school abigail would go to the hospital and spend time with hoagie.

After Hoagie got out of the hospital the two could not be seperated.

But one day when they were in the abandoned condo.

Thanks for helping me with this machine Abby.

I still dont know how this works. Abigail said leaning on the desk.

What's that noise?

I dont know? It dosent sound like annything I have created.

BAM!

A wreaking ball crashes through the wall behind them.

WHAT IS GOING ON? Shouted Abigail

THE BUILDING IS BEING RENIVATED! Responded Hogie

QUICK GET TO THE STAIRS!

Abigail and Hogie made a mad dash for the stairs as the building begun shaking.

Abigail was ten feet from the the open doorway to the stairs when hogie noticed that the whreakingball was swinging right towars they're destination.

Hogie pulled on Abigail's shoulders and they both fell back before the ball smashed the stairs.

Thanks! said Abigail.

Come on I have one other way out of here.

And they ran Across the room again.

How is a big round metal ball going to get us out of here? asked Abby.

Just get in. Said hogie

The inside of the ball was filled with cushons monitors and a dozen buttons on the side.

Once they were inside Hogie locked the door.

Hold on. Said Hogie

TO WHAT. Yelled Abigail.

Hogie pressed a big red button and launched out of the building and begun plumeting towards the street.

AND...NOW

He pressed a green button and the metal shell broke away revieling that it was a big black hellium baloon and they began to rise.

Well... What do you think asked Hogie.

This is amazing said abby.

Well I could have done munf.

Hogie was stoped in his tracks as Abby pressed her lips againsed his.

They both loved every minute of it and and wanted it to never end.

And they just floated around in each others arms.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked and still like this chapter.

I apologise for making you wait so long to read this its just I had a bit of whriters block.


End file.
